Nightmares and Feelings
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: Starfire has a nightmare, and Robin comforts her. Rated T for suggestive comments.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to DC Comics, and all others who own the series and its characters.**

It was the middle of the night. Titan's Tower was quiet. Everyone was asleep... well, almost everyone.

Robin walked into the Ops room, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. He was wearing his pajamas, a red shirt and green pants, and his mask, of course.

"Why are the lights on?" he mumbled to himself. He shrugged it off, opening the refrigerator.

"R-Robin?" came a quiet voice.

He quickly ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it less messy, and get some spike back into it, then turned around. He could see some red hair and big, green eyes looking over the top of the couch at him.

"Star?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me." she said, relaxing slightly, and sitting up. She was wearing a short purple shirt, and short- shorts in a similar color.

"What are you doing up? It's..." he looked at the clock. "3 A.M.!"

"I have seen fearful situations invade my mind as I was asleep... I awoke and was having small water flows coming out of my..." she said, looking down, and rubbing the skin under her eyes.

"You had a nightmare?" he asked, walking over and sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, eyes glistening, looking as if she could cry again. He noticed the slight trace of the tear trails down her cheeks.

"Want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps." he said.

She shook her head. "I am...afraid, though...that these scenarios I saw could be...true..."

"Star, I'm sure they're not. It was just a bad dream." Robin said, reaching a hand out to touch her.

She jumped out of his reach immediately, staring at his hand.

"Starfire... what's wrong?" he asked, moving closer.

She moved farther away again, looking at the ground. He saw a tear fall down her cheek, and she quickly started to leave the room.

"Starfire!" he said, jumping up, chasing after her, and taking her hand.

She looked as if she were going to tear it away quickly and run. Her eyes were full of fear, like was the worst thing she'd ever seen. Slowly, though, her eyes softened. He saw her eyes start to fill with tears again, and he hugged her. He heard her sobbing into his shoulder, and he held her tightly, whispering small reassurances to her repeatedly.

When she finally stopped crying, she moved backwards slightly, looked at Robin, and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, and moved his hands to her face, wiping her tears away.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Perhaps..." she said, looking up at him and smiling slightly. "I could confide my 'nightmare' with you."

He smiled. "Come on, let's head back to bed as we talk."

While they walked together, Starfire explained her dream. Everything had been strange and confusing. Nothing had made sense. As they reached his room, Starfire looked at the ground.

"... And then you..."

"You can tell me, Star." he said, squeezing her hand and giving her a small smile.

She did the same, and said, "You said that you did not like me... You were vicious... You said some other words I would rather not repeat..." She was looking at the ground again.

"Star... I would never... I don't... I mean..." he stuttered.

"It seems that you are incapable of reassuring me that these visions were not just the 'nightmares'." she said sadly. "Perhaps... It would be best for... the team... if I left..."

"No, Star! Don't say that!" he said, grabbing her other hand before she started to walk away. "It's just..." He looked up and down the hall, then opened the door to his room. "In here."

He led her inside, and she sat on his bed, looking up at him.

"Star, it's... hard for me to... express my feelings... for you..." he said, going a little red. "But I don't want you to leave... You're my best friend..."

She looked at the ground.

"... or more."

She looked up at him, suddenly curious and confused.

"You see, Star... I like you... a lot... and..."

He was sitting next to her. He took her hands in his, and stared at them. She looked at them as well, then at him.

"Robin?"

"Star?"

"It seems that you are truly having a difficult time with this... perhaps there is an easier way of portraying your emotions? Or maybe they are better unknown..."

"No, they've been hidden too long." he said seriously. "I like you... more than a friend... I... I think I love you..."

She just stared at him for a moment, then said, "You... love me?"

"Yes... I think it started the day I first met you... well, after you stopped attacking me, anyways..."

She laughed quietly. "I have received feelings towards you, as well..." she looked at her feet.

Robin smiled, taking her hand. She looked up at him, and softly smiled back.

"I love you." Robin said.

"And I love you." she replied.

They sat there for a moment, smiling at each other, then Robin started to lean in. She did the same, and their lips met.

After a moment, they broke the kiss, still smiling. Robin leaned back, resting against his head board. He put an arm around Starfire, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So...want to watch a movie or something?"

* * *

During the movie, they fell asleep. Robin laid on the bed, and arm around Starfire, his hand resting on her bare stomach, since her top had shifted. Her hand was resting on top of his.

"Robin? Where are you? It's past noon!" Beast Boy yelled from outside of the door.

He opened the door, and walked towards the bed.

"_Robin!_ It's..." he stopped, seeing Starfire, his eyes widening.

Robin sat up, not moving his hand from Starfire's stomach.

"It's not what it looks like!" Robin said, noticing Beast Boy.

Starfire sat up. She looked confused. "Robin? What does it not look like?" she asked innocently.

He went red. "Uhhh..." He looked back at the door, noticing Beast Boy's absence.

"Come on." he said, taking her hand, running out of the room. Starfire tried to keep up, but mostly was just dragged along behind him.

"You guys will _never_ guess what I just saw!" they heard Beast Boy say as they came closer to the Ops room. "Robin and St-"

The door flew open, and Robin ran in, Starfire slightly behind him. The others' stared at them, eyes wide. Robin's hair had lost its spikes, his pants were uneven, and his shirt was untucked, and rather wrinkled. Starfire's hair was a mess, her top was slightly higher than it should have been, while her shorts were hanging lower, showing a good portion of her underwear.

"Did you two have a fun night?" Cyborg asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh yes! It was glorious! Robin and I watched the most wonderful movie-" Starfire said, but Robin cut her off.

"Look, I know what you guys are thinking, but it _wasn't like that_. We just slept together."

Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing uncontrollably. Cyborg put his hands on his knees, and Beast Boy fell over onto the couch.

Robin went red. "I mean we spent the night together!"

They kept laughing. Starfire looked confused.

"Robin, what is so amusing about the two of us being together and sleeping?"

He became even more red. "Um... Guys, would you stop laughing! It's not even funny!"

"But dude... it _is_ funny!" Beast Boy said, still laughing.

"Starfire, come here." Raven said, pulling her into the other room calmly.

Robin walked closer to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Nothing happened. We just watched a movie and fell asleep."

"You sure? Nothing else? It looks like you guys _went into battle_." Cyborg said, making Beast Boy laugh harder.

He went red yet again. "_No! Nothing else happened! I swear!_"

"So there's no chance of a little Robin or a little Starfire running around?" Beast Boy asked.

"No."

Raven and Starfire walked back in. Starfire had a blank expression on her face, blushing slightly. She looked at Raven.

"That is what friends Cyborg and Beast Boy think Robin and I have done?"

Raven nodded. Starfire looked at Robin, then looked away quickly, blushing deeper.

"But it didn't happen. Okay?" Robin said, looking back at Cyborg and Beast Boy. They nodded.

He looked at Raven and the now not-so-innocent Starfire. Raven stared back at him, while Starfire continued to look at the ground.

"Starfire..." he said, not knowing quite what to say. "Follow me." he decided, taking her hand as he left the room.

He took her up to the roof. She sat down on the ledge, and he joined her. It was silent for a long time.

"Robin, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Star."

"Have you ever thought of it, or considered it happening...? With me?"

He went red again. "I, um... well, I mean... uhhh..." he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

She looked out at the water. "Raven described it as the ultimate act of love. And it is how you have children."

"It is..." he said.

She played with her hair. "Oh."

"Star, it's not that I don't want to... but we just admitted we like each other last night. Our relationship just started. I want to take things slow, you know? And people usually do..._ that_...after they're married."

She stayed silent, and stared out at the water again.

Robin took her hand. "Star," he said, moving closer to her. "I really care about you. A lot. Doing that could ruin our relationship completely, and I don't want that."

She stared at him, then gave him a small smile. "I care for you, too. Greatly. If this can ruin relationships unless under certain circumstances, then I do not want that, either."

Robin smiled. "I'm glad you understand." He wrapped an arm around her.

She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaning her head on his chest. They stayed like that, looking out at the water, both smiling and content.

* * *

**So... I know that ending was pretty lame... But overall, what'd you think?**


End file.
